


Lena Luthor

by Amakatsu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakatsu/pseuds/Amakatsu
Summary: Lena awaits the consequences of turning her mother in.





	Lena Luthor

**~Lena Luthor**

 

It was late at night when Lena finished the last of her days of paperwork, and she sat back with a content sigh. She turned her head to the window, eyes searching the sky for a familiar figure. She mentally berated herself for having such a thought. It had been a few days already without a word from the caped hero; Supergirl wasn’t going to show. She didn’t have a real reason to, Lena reminded herself. Regardless, it was almost time anyway. 

 

The CEO stood from her chair and strode out of her office towards her secretary.

“Jess?” She called the woman’s attention, who turned to her with a smile. “You can go home for the night, and no need to come in for the next few days. I think it’s time L Corp took a small break.”

“Of course Miss Luthor, thank you.” Jess smiled brightly, and gathered her purse to leave.

“Also, tell anyone downstairs they can go home for the night as well, there's no need for security to wait for me I’ll be down in a few minutes.” Lena added casually.

Jess’s brow pinched slightly but she didn’t question her boss, instead she gave a nod, “good night Miss Luthor.” 

“Good night,” Lena called back as she returned to her office. She slipped back into the familiar room and allowed her shoulders to slouch slightly. She walked briskly to her server, hesitating over the wine before opting for something stronger, before moving back to her window. She swirled the amber liquid thoughtfully in her glass, and waited.

 

\-----------

 

Kara was having a rough time. Well, maybe _rough_ wasn’t generous enough, but the moment she had gotten back from the alternate universe fighting aliens--she had to fight well, more aliens. And the heat she received from Alex (who had a good three days to stew in anger), about disappearing with only a note and a quick text, had drained her energy. Her sister was all: ‘That was _stupid_ Kara,’ and ‘ _their_ alien problems aren’t _our_ alien problems, Kara’ ‘I’m going to put a _damn_ _dog tracker_ on you Kara’.....of course she did notice the slight shake of her sister's hands and the dark circles under her eyes from restless sleep, and immediately felt bad for making her worry, and opted to let Alex rant as much as she wanted.

But she did not even want to begin to imagine what Snapper had in store for her at work….

She was feeling stressed.

In order to ease the tension that had entered her muscles, the moment she could she launched herself into the sky. She closed her eyes and breathed in the night, allowing herself to relax.

_ “Kara” _

Lena.

Abruptly she came to a stop blinking in confusion, she had sworn she heard--she shook her head. She  _ must _ be tired.

 

\---------------

 

Lena’s breath caught slightly when she finally heard footsteps, soft and careful she almost missed them. Almost.

“I’ve been wondering when someone was going to show up.” The Luthor spoke without turning. “I’m not sure on the etiquette in this situation,” Lena moved towards her server once again, “otherwise I’d offer you a drink,” she still refused to turn fully to the guest. She didn’t want to see his face.

“You knew we were coming.” A gravelly voice answered her.

She refilled her glass with a practiced sigh to rival Cat Grant, “of course I did.” She drank deeply, “it was only a matter of time.”

Then she placed the crystal glass down and smoothly moved back to face the window, looking out to the city--she could almost taste it, final freedom. There was slight movement from behind her and she saw the man’s arm raise in the reflection of the window. The sound of cloth against metal, then the smooth click of a gun. 

It was time.

She felt a wave of relief--relief that everything was over, relief of being released from her burdens, relief that the last thing she did was something  _ good.  _ The rush sent a puff of air from her chest as she revelled in the feeling--as if she was being released from chains after years of imprisonment. For once she did not care. She could finally stop fighting. She could feel the moment he began to put pressure on the trigger, some type of instinct brought on by threat of death, her body automatically tensing in anticipation. She slid her eyes closed, allowing her last sight to be her view of National City the only place that felt a little like home, only because of--

_ Oh. _

Kara Danvers.

The reporter’s face flashed through her mind, and her stomach clenched. Her eyes shot open, and for a fleeting moment, she had a small reason to live. But it was too late, she began to turn around just as the assassin pulled the trigger.

 

_ ~Lena Luthor _


End file.
